One or more embodiments of the present invention are related to systems and methods for placing media communications through a network, and more particularly to systems and methods for verifying the routing of a call through a network.
Providers of voice over internet protocol (“VoIP”) networks currently obtain blocks of phone numbers for devices associated with their VoIP network from providers of public switched telephone networks (“PSTN”). Providers of VoIP networks must often settle for the PSTN provider's assurance that the phone numbers have been properly provisioned, and that the PSTN is configured correctly to route calls for those numbers to VoIP network. Providers of a VoIP network often have no efficient means to verify that calls to the block of phone numbers are properly routed to the VoIP network. Phone calls placed manually to check provisioning may result in toll charges for completed calls and/or an annoying ringing on the telephone number owner's telephone.
Additionally, providers of VoIP networks have an interest in verifying that calls into, through, and out of a VoIP network are routed correctly by the VoIP network. Currently, VoIP providers must often manually reconstruct each call by “mining” log  files of network devices and hand-drawing the call flows. Such an approach is often time-consuming, and expensive, sometimes requiring hours or days to reconstruct a call flow.
Hence, for at least these reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for system verification.